Una noche para olvidar
by Cris Snape
Summary: Potter no cree que los Malfoy tengan ni un solo atributo positivo, pero Draco está lo suficientemente ofendido y borracho como para querer demostrarle lo equivocado que está. Escrito para el "Reto temático de semptiembre sobre Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**UNA NOCHE PARA OLVIDAR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de septiembre sobre Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**__ Como algunos ya habréis comprobado, ya presenté un primer fic a este reto, así que he aquí mi segundo Drarry. Una vez superados los nervios del primero, me enfrento al segundo con un talante más positivo. Casi no tengo miedo ni nada, así que figuraos. Pero bueno, a la historia vamos. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Cuando Draco supo que Scorpius se había hecho amigo de Albus Potter, una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza. _"Ya se dará cuenta. Ya"_. Su hijo era un niño bastante inteligente y Draco confiaba en que se diera cuenta de la clase de personas que eran los Potter, pero desgraciadamente Scorpius estaba absolutamente ciego y la amistad entre los chicos era cada vez más fuerte. Draco tuvo que aceptar la situación y acostumbrarse a ella. Incluso se tomó la molestia de conocer al hijo de Potter. Ciertamente no estaba tan mal. Para ser un Potter, por supuesto.

Cuando Scorpius estaba en su sexto curso y regresó a casa para pasar las Navidades con la familia, Draco no estaba preparado para la noticia: su hijo, único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, estaba enamorado de su amigo Albus Potter. Lo más horrible no era el hecho de que Scorpius fuera gay; resultaría un poco inconveniente a la hora de la sucesión, pero había formas de procrear nuevos y diminutos herederos sin necesidad de unirse a una mujer. No, lo más horrible era que el elegido para convertirse en el señor de Malfoy fuera Albus Potter.

Draco no pensó mucho en esa ocasión. Estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto y Astoria casi se vio obligada a llamar a San Mungo. Días después, tras gozar de algún tiempo para asimilar la noticia, una nueva idea cruzó su mente. _"Ya se le pasará. Ya"_. Pero ni él mismo se lo creyó. E hizo bien, porque después de casi diez años de apasionado romance, Albus y Scorpius han decidido que van a casarse.

Draco observa a Astoria. No recuerda haberla visto hablar con Ginny Weasley ni una sola vez en toda su vida, pero en ese momento parecen realmente emocionadas ante la perspectiva de organizar una buena boda. Albus y Scorpius, que están sentados en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas, sonríen. Deben estar muy contentos porque han conseguido su objetivo principal: librarse de organizar los preparativos. Probablemente se arrepientan más tarde.

Draco mira a Potter. Tiene la cara roja y la mandíbula apretada y parece a punto de explotar. Y mira que le odia, eso por descontado, pero se siente muy identificado con él. ¡Pobre Potter! Indudablemente, cuando un hombre tiene hijos no gana para disgustos. Afortunadamente, Draco sólo tiene a Scorpius, pero Potter debe lidiar con tres de esas absorbentes criaturas. Por algún motivo que no alcanza a comprender, Draco se apiada de él y se pone a hablar.

—Potter, nuestras esposas parecen bastante capaces de lidiar con este asunto. Te invito a una copa.

Potter le mira con pasmo. A Draco no le extraña nada que esté sorprendido porque él tampoco termina de entender de dónde han salido esas palabras. La cuestión es que las ha dicho y no quiere echarse atrás. No mucho, al menos. Aunque no estaría nada mal que Potter dijera que no.

—Claro —Draco parpadea. Genial—. ¿Por qué no?

Astoria y Ginny, que están inmersas en una discusión sobre las flores más adecuadas para adornar el altar ceremonial, no les hacen ningún caso. Scorpius y Albus dan un respingo y les dirigen una mirada horrorizada, como si temieran que una hecatombe estuviera a punto de destruir a toda la población mágica mundial.

—Vamos, Potter. Conozco un sitio que te va a encantar.

Draco, que después de la guerra contra Voldemort pasó bastante tiempo bebiendo en toda clase de locales de los mundos muggle y mágico, le lleva a una pintoresca taberna muggle situada a orillas del Támesis. Harry parece un poco receloso, pero se deja hacer y se sienta junto a Malfoy en la barra. Él también tiene experiencia en el arte de coger borracheras.

—Van a casarse —Musita Potter después de beberse de un trago una copa de whisky—. Nuestros hijos van a casarse.

—Efectivamente.

—Vamos a ser consuegros —Potter le mira fijamente. Sin duda alguna, la idea no le resulta en absoluto atractiva—. Y si tienen hijos, vamos a ser abuelos de los mismos nietos. Tú y yo. Nosotros.

—Me alegra comprobar que eres capaz de razonar con cierta lógica a pesar de llevar tantos años siendo un auror. A estas alturas, creí que ya estarías absolutamente chiflado.

Draco espera que Potter responda la pulla, pero su viejo enemigo escolar está demasiado ocupado lamentándose.

—Tendremos que hacer reuniones familiares y comer juntos en los cumpleaños y… —Harry traga saliva y agita la cabeza—. ¡Y Ginny y tu mujer! ¿Las has visto? ¡Si hasta parecían contentas!

—Yo diría que lo estaban.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, Potter, te aseguro que Scorpius es un buen partido.

—¡Albus también!

—Ya, lo que tú digas —Draco también apura el contenido de su copa y se sirve otra.

Potter deja de mirarle y sus ojos permanecen perdidos durante unos segundos. Draco supone que está pensando, aunque quizá sea confiar demasiado en sus capacidades intelectuales. Finalmente, Harry da un respingo y anuncia claramente sus intenciones.

—¡Tenemos que impedir la boda!

—¡Uhm! —Draco entorna los ojos y agita la cabeza—. Creo que antes me equivoqué, Potter. Te has vuelto loco.

—¡No, no! —Y Potter se pone en pie de un salto—. Piénsalo, Malfoy. Los dos sabemos que esa relación no funcionará.

—Llevan diez años juntos.

—Son jóvenes y no tardarán en darse cuenta de que no están hechos el uno para el otro —Al parecer, Potter no ha escuchado su comentario—. Tal vez al principio les resulte un poco duro, pero al final se acostumbrarán a estar solos. Y con suerte encontrarán a alguien mejor y serán felices. Y así no tendremos que ser consuegros.

Draco se queda callado, preguntándose si realmente ha escuchado lo que le ha parecido escuchar. Potter respira agitadamente y no se despega de la copa de whisky. La tercera.

—Potter, ¿cuánto has bebido antes de salir de casa?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que estás borracho.

—¡No estoy borracho!

—Pues entonces eres más imbécil de lo que yo pensaba. ¿Te estás escuchando? Scorpius y Albus llevan diez años siendo novios y, aunque me pese, es evidente que se quieren. Impedir la boda no es un plan factible.

Potter parece dispuesto a protestar, pero en lugar de eso se deja caer en la banqueta y hunde la cabeza entre los brazos. Parece tan desgraciado que Malfoy casi siente un poco de pena.

—Esto es horrible, Malfoy. Nunca debimos dejar que se hicieran amigos. Aquel fue el momento idóneo para poner fin a esta locura. Ahora tendré Malfoys metidos hasta en la sopa.

—¡Eh! ¡Los Malfoy no tenemos nada de malo! —Potter suelta un bufido y, obviamente, Malfoy se enfurece. ¡Será cretino!—. Además, ¿te has mirado al espejo últimamente? Porque a mí no sólo me tocará soportar a los Potter, también tendré metidos a los Weasley en el paquete.

—¡Los Weasley son geniales! ¿Te enteras?

—Ya, Potter, tu familia sustituta.

—No te metas con ellos, Malfoy.

—No te metas tú con nosotros, Potter.

Se observan amenazadoramente durante casi un minuto, hasta que Malfoy se siente estúpido. Se están comportando como un par de adolescentes y hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de serlo. Y aunque de vez en cuando se recuerde lo mucho que odia a Potter, la verdad es que con los años ese sentimiento se ha ido diluyendo. En el fondo, Potter no es un mal tipo. Ayudó a su familia después de la guerra y en una ocasión incluso defendió a su madre cuando alguien intentó atacarla en el Callejón Diagón. Aunque podría haber abusado de su poder como auror, nunca lo ha hecho y, demonios, sus hijos son bastante decentes. Incluso James, que puede ser bastante maleducado cuando quiere.

Piensa en todo ello y no puede contener una carcajada. Potter le mira con cara rara y termina riéndose también porque, en el fondo, el asunto tiene su gracia. Pero muy en el fondo.

—Parecemos idiotas —Asegura Potter cuando logran controlar la risa.

—Somos idiotas.

—Pero es que realmente no quiero ser tu consuegro. ¡Qué palabra más horrible!

—Tampoco yo estoy especialmente ilusionado, pero es lo que hay. Nuestros hijos han elegido y nos toca aguantarnos.

—¡Joder! —Potter vuelve a llevarse las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué me apetece? Emborracharme.

—Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Draco alza su copa y brinda con Potter. Está convencido de que el alcohol le ayudará a sentirse un poco mejor, pero por nada del mundo se imagina lo que ocurrirá en las próximas horas. De haberlo sabido, no hubiera tomado ni una gota de whisky más.

* * *

Draco está borracho. Muy borracho. De hecho, no es capaz de recordar la última vez que estuvo tan escandalosamente borracho. Potter no está en mejor estado. Ni siquiera es capaz de abrir la puerta de Grimmauld Place y se ríe estúpidamente. Draco procura mantener la dignidad porque no quiere que los muggles piensen cosas negativas de él, pero le cuesta muchísimo esfuerzo no reírse también porque le parece que Potter es patético. Mucho.

—Ya está —Dice finalmente, aunque le cuesta mucho hablar—. Pasa.

Potter empuja la puerta y se hace a un lado para que Draco pueda entrar. Ha estado una sola vez en esa casa, cuando la tía Walburga se estaba muriendo y su madre fue a visitarla. Apenas recuerda nada de ese lugar y cuando Potter conjura las luces una palabra le viene a la cabeza: tétrico. Es evidente que Harry ha puesto su sello personal y la mezcla es de lo más desagradable. ¿Acaso ese hombre no tiene gusto alguno?

—Ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste a vivir al Valle de Godric.

—¿Qué?

Draco niega con la cabeza y sigue observando el recibidor. ¿Qué hace esa horrible cortina ahí? De un tirón, la hace a un lado y apenas es capaz de escuchar el grito de Potter.

—¡MALDITOS ENGENDROS TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE! ¡SUCIOS RASTREROS! ¡VIVIENDO EN MI CASA, MANCILLANDO EL HONOR DE LOS BLACK!

—¡Oh, joder! ¡CÁLLATE, VIEJA LOCA!

Potter grita y agarra la muñeca de Draco y le hace subir por las escaleras. No termina de entender lo que pasa porque, como ya dijo antes, está muy borracho. La cuestión es que no tardan en llegar a la planta de arriba. Potter se ha tropezado con un escalón y casi se deja los dientes en el suelo, pero podría decirse que la huida les ha salido bastante bien.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Le reclama. Los gritos de la vieja del cuadro siguen escuchándose perfectamente.

—¿Es que no sabes que las cortinas se pasan de moda? En serio, Potter. Deberías contratar a alguien que te ayude a decorar esta pocilga y, ¿quién es esa?

—La señora Black. Y ahora no se callará. ¡Quiero que se calle!

Harry gimotea. Realmente es patético cuando está borracho. Draco va a reírse de él, pero Potter nuevamente le agarra del brazo y lo lleva a la habitación. Cierra la puerta con fuerza y los gritos de la vieja señora Black se quedan amortiguados. Casi no se oyen.

—¿Por qué no la hechizas?

—No funciona. Sólo se calla cuando tapamos el cuadro —Harry camina hasta la cama. El dormitorio es tan feo como el resto de la vivienda—. ¡Qué día tan horrible! ¡Qué día!

Draco tiene que darle la razón. Harry parece nuevamente muy miserable y le da pena. ¡Pobrecillo Potter! Tal vez sea bueno ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Algo le dice que sólo piensa eso porque está muy, muy borracho, pero de todas formas se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado.

—Lo sé, Potter. Sé cómo te sientes.

Harry le mira con extrañeza y Draco se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos verdes más grandes que ha visto en su vida. Y la mirada turbia por culpa del whisky muggle.

—¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que nos espera? Nuestras vidas van a ser un infierno hasta que llegue el día de la boda. Nuestras mujeres se van a hacer amigas. Y lo peor vendrá después porque vamos a ser consuegros. ¡Joder, Malfoy!

—Lo sé, Potter —Y Draco le pasa un brazo por los hombros. ¡Pobrecillo Potter!—. Lo sé.

—No quiero que te ofendas, Malfoy, pero es que sois Malfoys. ¡Malfoys!

—No te creas, Potter. Tenemos nuestro encanto.

—Puede que Scorpius sea simpático pero, ¿tú?

Aunque está muy, muy borracho, Draco se siente ofendido. Alza una ceja y le regala una mirada resentida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Vamos, Malfoy! Desde que nos conocemos no hemos hecho más que pelearnos. Me hiciste la vida imposible.

—Éramos críos. No recuerdo que hayamos discutido ni una sola vez desde que acabó la guerra.

—¡Porque no hemos tenido que tratarnos!

—Pues yo prefiero pensar que hemos madurado. Yo lo he hecho.

—No creo.

—Sí, Potter. Aunque te cueste creerlo, ahora tengo algunos buenos atributos.

—¡Ja!

—¡Oye! ¡Qué estés como una cuba no te da derecho a insultarme!

—No te he insultado.

—Acabas de negar que tenga atributos positivos.

—Demuéstrame que los tienes.

Draco se siente herido en su orgullo. Está mosqueado y ofendido y lo único que quiere es demostrar que sabe hacer cosas muy bien hechas. Y como también está muy borracho, recuerda lo que Astoria siempre dice de sus besos y agarra la cara de Potter con ambas manos. Y, obviamente, le planta los labios en la boca.

Potter está demasiado pasmado para resistirse. Una vocecilla sobria le recuerda a Draco que está haciendo una gilipollez de la que sin duda se arrepentirá después, pero en ese momento sólo tiene ojos y labios para Potter. El muy cabrón se deja hacer y sabe a whisky. A Draco incluso le sorprende que le guste tanto ese sabor.

Cuando se separan, Potter tiene los ojos cerrados y respira agitadamente. Draco sonríe cuando el verde brilla con confusión y alza el mentón, orgulloso de su hazaña.

—¿Ves como tengo cosas buenas? Beso de puta madre.

Potter parpadea y no le puede decir que no porque, joder, sí que besa bien, sí. El hecho de que sea Malfoy no parece importarle mucho cuando habla. O más bien provoca.

—Pues no creo que sepas hacer nada más.

—¿En serio?

—Sólo me has dado un besito de nada. Sigo pensando lo mismo respecto a vosotros los Malfoy.

Draco entorna los ojos y se deja provocar. La vocecilla sobria no da señales de vida en esa ocasión y se abalanza contra Potter y le hace tumbarse en la cama. Justo en ese momento se da cuenta de que tiene dosel y le parece que le da al ambiente cierto grado de intimidad.

—Ya verás lo que soy capaz de hacer, Potter. Ya verás.

Y se dispone a darle una buena lección porque, demonios, Astoria siempre dice que esa parte también se le da bastante bien.

* * *

—¡SUCIOS TRAIDORES! ¡SALID DE MI CASA! ¡ENGENDROS!

Por norma general, Draco no se despierta escuchando palabras como aquellas. Antes de abrir los ojos descubre que está tumbado en una cama con sábanas ásperas y que le duele un montón la cabeza. Se remueve un poco y siente la tentación de seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero al estirar el brazo encuentra otro un tanto peludo a su derecha. Definitivamente, no puede ser de Astoria, así que se anima a echar un vistacillo a su alrededor.

Lo primero que ve es que no está en su habitación. Hay luz y todo tiene una pinta anticuada y horrible que jamás sería digna de la mansión Malfoy. Cuando gira la cabeza, a duras penas puede contener un grito de espanto porque, ¿qué demonios está haciendo Potter allí, durmiendo a su lado? ¡Y desnudo, por Merlín! ¡DESNUDO!

Se levanta de la cama de un salto, tropieza y se choca con la pared. ¡Potter! ¡Potter desnudo! Y lo que es peor, ¡él también lo está! Intenta hacer memoria y ordenar sus pensamientos. Recuerda la conversación con Albus y Scorpius, todo el asunto de la boda y que después se fue con Potter a un bar y…

—¡JODER! ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Potter! —Se pone los calzoncillos y tira de las sábanas hacia atrás—. ¡DESPIERTA, POTTER! ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Porque eso era precisamente lo que habían hecho. Joder.

Tras unos segundos desquiciantes, Potter se mueve. Al principio permanece maravillosamente ajeno a la realidad, pero cuando gira la cabeza y ve a Malfoy a su lado, se pone en pie a la velocidad de un avada.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué puñetas haces en mi casa? —Mira la habitación y la mandíbula se le cae al suelo—. Esto no es el Valle de Godric. Es Grimmauld Place.

—Sí, Potter. Estamos en Grimmauld Place.

—Y, bueno, ya sabes, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Se come la palabra desnudos. Malfoy está a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Eso es peor que cuando supo que Scorpius salía con un maldito Potter.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada? —Potter niega con la cabeza—. ¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo! No quiero tener que decírtelo.

Potter frunce el ceño y durante un instante pone cara de no tener de idea. Draco se da cuenta de cuándo lo recuerda todo porque su expresión alcanza límites insospechados de espanto genuino.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Se miran fijamente. Es imposible. Ellos no han podido hacer nada de eso. ¡Se odian, por Merlín! Desde niños se odian. Y están casados. Y sus hijos se han comprometido. Y van a tener nietos en común. ¡Van a ser consuegros! ¡Qué palabra más horrible!

—Estábamos muy borrachos, Potter —Malfoy, que ha tenido un par de minutos más para asumir la realidad, toma las riendas—. Hemos cometido un error terrible, pero tiene solución.

—¿Tiene solución? ¡Hemos pasado la noche fo…!

—¡No lo digas! Olvídate, Potter.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídate de todo, Potter. Anoche no ocurrió nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros! ¿Es que no lo ves? Se nos pasó la mano con el whisky y terminamos así, pero eso no significa nada. Para mí no significa nada.

—¡Para mí tampoco!

—¿Ves? Por eso es mejor olvidarlo todo. Ha sido un error y no significa nada. No podemos dejar que nos joda la vida.

Se arrepiente en cuanto pronuncia la palabra. Potter se pone rojo como un tomate y aparta la mirada. ¡Pobrecillo Potter! ¡Y pobrecillo Draco también!

—Sí, tienes razón. Tenemos que olvidarnos —Potter recupera la compostura—. Nos lanzaremos un obliviate al mismo tiempo. Arreglaremos el cuarto, nos vestiremos y nos borraremos la memoria.

Aquella es una forma de olvidarlo todo. Literalmente. Por supuesto, a Draco le parece una gran idea.

—Sí, lo haremos.

—Bien. Pues démonos prisa.

Y Potter comienza a moverse frenéticamente. Lo único bueno que tiene esa situación es que Draco está tan nervioso que ni siquiera nota los efectos de la resaca que está padeciendo.

Cuando vuelve a casa y Astoria le somete a un interrogatorio, Draco no necesita mentir porque realmente no recuerda nada. Por una vez, el plan de Potter ha funcionado a la perfección.

* * *

_Draco clava las uñas en las caderas y embiste con todas sus ganas. Puede escuchar la voz suplicante pidiendo por más y sonríe mientras aumenta la velocidad y muerde el hombro de su amante. Apenas puede ver nada porque está oscuro y porque cree tener los ojos cerrados y se concentra en las sensaciones que vienen directas de su entrepierna y que le vuelven loco. Está cerca, muy cerca de culminar felizmente esa noche de pasión y hace que su amante se dé la vuelta. Espera ver los ojos azules de su esposa, pero son verdes. Es Potter._

Draco abre los ojos. Está sudando, jadeante y empalmado y no entiende por qué rayos ha vuelto a soñar que se folla al cretino insufrible de Potter. Lleva dos meses sumido en ese puto infierno y ya no sabe qué hacer para volver a la normalidad. Siempre le ha gustado tener sueños eróticos porque acostumbraba a hacerlos realidad con Astoria, pero soñar con Potter le cabrea bastante. ¡Cómo si a él pudiera gustarle ese idiota! Ciertamente tiene que llevarse bien con él porque van a ser familia política, pero no lo aguanta. Y a pesar de eso, sueña con él.

—Cariño —La voz de Astoria apenas se escucha—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Sigue durmiendo. He tenido una pesadilla.

—¿Otra vez?

—Estoy bien. Duérmete, venga.

Astoria obedece. Seguramente le querrá ofrecer consuelo por la mañana, pero le gusta demasiado dormir como para hacerlo por la noche. Draco la observa con detenimiento. Es precioso y la quiere más de lo que ha querido nunca a nadie en toda su vida. Quiere estar con ella para siempre porque es su esposa y su mejor amiga y porque el sexo siempre es genial. Pero entonces, ¿por qué narices sueña con Potter?

Pero lo peor no son los sueños en sí. Lo peor es tener que encontrárselo de frente porque se siente avergonzado y es incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. A veces tiene la sensación de que Potter también se pone nervioso en su presencia y tiene la certeza de que comparten el mismo problema, pero no piensa hablar con él. Por nada del mundo se pondrá en evidencia de esa forma, así que lo único que le queda es aguantar.

Tal vez algún día las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, pero lo único que Draco sabe con seguridad es que nada ha vuelto a ser como antes desde la noche en que Scorpius y Albus anunciaron su compromiso. Una noche para olvidar.

**FIN**

_Y ya está. Druida me ha tentado muchísimo y al final he decido escribir un nuevo Drarry. En esta ocasión me he sentido un poquito más cómoda y me lo he pasado pipa haciendo sufrir a los dos caballeros. Espero que os haya gustado y, ¿quién sabe? Igual me animo a repetir en el futuro, aunque ahora mismo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hacerlo a corto plazo. Besetes y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
